coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Notdoppler
Archive (1) (2) Redirect No worries, I'm just about to delete it now. My apologies, I thought I'd moved logs that way in the past (pre-admin) - but obviously not! --Karen2310 16:32, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Paul Kershaw also now deleted. Karen2310 11:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ednasharon Thanks for the warning. I'll leave it for now and take action if semi-vandalism continues. I noticed the strange change to the Rosie Webster page.--Jtomlin1uk 20:07, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Anthony Stephens These are updates based on episodes I saw at the BFI last week. I saw no episodes with Anthony Stephens in them.--Jtomlin1uk 08:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) i thought it might be fitting as it was her last episode, but you're the more experienced one here. Sorry about that HildaOgden 17:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC) New episodes Thanks, I'll write them this week then if you don't mind. I have the time for once! David 17:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, sorry, I ended up working on other articles instead. I'm going to watch some episodes right now though. David 21:32, October 24, 2011 (UTC): ::Yes. David 11:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay. David 09:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I thought you wanted me to write last week's episode articles? Not that I'm complaining. I'll get back on with the character articles then. David 14:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay. By the way I need to message you privately about something but don't know your e-mail address. My e-mail address should appear on my page - could you e-mail me and I'll reply to it please? David 14:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I haven't watch the episodes - still ages behind! David 20:02, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Places Chris, at the risk of sounding like a pedant (and also apologising for not making it clear in the first place), when you create the places section on new episodes could you put them in a specific order? The order David and I sort of worked out (and which I'm refining further) is: *CS exterior *Rovers (could you also expand on what you mean by "private" - hallway, back room etc) *CS Houses in number order *Corner Shop *Kabin *Underworld *Salon *Rosamund Street exterior *Rosamund Street flats, businesses (Would suggest these are done in house/shop/flat number order) *Victoria Street exterior *Victoria Street flats, businesses (also in number order) *Regular characters flats/houses who don't live on CS,Rosamund/Victoria Street (e.g. Audrey's) *Others This then means that at a glance a user can see how much was set in the normal environs of the street, how much on the ancillary environs, and how much in "unusual" places. I also note that you've kept up to date with the viewing figures - thanks so much for that! Don;t worry about the "missing" two weeks on the BARB website. They usually appear after a couple of months. Don't know why this is though. John.--Jtomlin1uk 14:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Strangeness I've no idea to be honest Chris... I remember that you corrected something very similar on another episode's cast list a while back, queried it (in talk page) - but got no response! Funny thing is though, looking at the links in "visual mode" they appear to be correct, but since I do 99.9% in the good old-fashioned "source mode" these strange links and pipelinks do appear and look extremely odd! --Karen2310 13:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I think source mode was the only option available when I first started editing too. Maybe it's some sort of "template mode" glitch, however it does stick out when you're checking revision differences. --Karen2310 13:46, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Screencap It's hard to tell but probably better just to replace it anyway. David 16:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) List of appearance pages Chris, looks like we're both working on some of these pages at the moment. The pages I'd decided to tackle were ones that weren't on the original list that John gave to you (as I figured that way, nobody would tread on anyone's toes) but I've noticed that you're also now doing other ones, so we've no way of knowing who's doing what!! if you want me to do some on that were on the list - let me know - although I've just started working on Lucy Barlow, so I'll finish that one first. --Karen2310 17:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :No that's fine, the job's yours if you want it - I certainly wouldn't be doing them all... I'll just finish Lucy and then you can do the rest if you so desire! --Karen2310 18:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Tonight's episode (26th Dec 2011) Chris, after looking at the ITV press centre page earlier, tonight's episode will run with two production codes (P694/7766 and P694/7767) as Thursday's episode is numbered 7768. It looks like tonight's was originally produced as two seperate half-hour episodes, hence the two codes..... Hope this info helps when you're creating the new pages. Regards. Karen2310 19:59, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Samia changed her name again! Hi, Samia Smith has reverted back to Ghadie. I changed all the links since the name change but you continued with the old name! I've changed the two newst episodes too but in future please remember to credit her correctly! TellyFan 18:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) New episodes That's fine, I'll take over the new episodes. No worries. David 19:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Latest episodes Hi Chris, Thanks for your offer, I'll take you up on it if you don't mind. I was two weeks behind in the summer but I managed to catch up, it's true that my interest in the new episodes has waned and I'd prefer to contribute to other parts of the site when I have the time. Weight off my shoulders! If you get sick of it just let me know and I'll resume doing them. David (talk) 23:20, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. David (talk) 16:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I write the synopses myself as the Digital Spy spoilers sometimes leaves bits out and aren't in our format. I take the caps from STV player but anywhere you can get them would be fantastic. David (talk) 20:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Places Hi Chris, good to see you back! With regards to the places - I intend completing 2008, since I'd already started the year prior to your return, but I don't mind leaving the rest to you (if you wish to do them). Also, would you like to resume with the LOA pages? I had been updating them monthly since the majority of the characters now have their own page and found that updating more frequently was a pain! Again, totally upto yourself. Regards, --Karen2310 (talk) 13:46, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :That's fine... I'll continue doing them on an end-of-month basis! --Karen2310 (talk) 13:57, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the offer, but I've got some more work lined up for myself once 2008's completed - which, I envisage, will take quite a while to complete. There's no rush to get it all done though. --Karen2310 (talk) 17:50, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::A start on 2010 would be great, thank-you! --Karen2310 (talk) 18:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC) New episodes Okay. David (talk) 22:49, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Notdoppler, I won't have the internet for a couple of weeks, would you mind taking over the new episodes for a while? David (talk) 10:12, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::If you could start as of Episode 8044 (Mon 21st Jan), that would be great. Thanks Chris. --Karen2310 (talk) 08:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Could you please tell me what part Nina Wadia played in Corrie St...I can't seem to find out.Thanks from Canada..sharronkenzie Joshua Peacock Hi there. The edits that got reversed were nothing to do with Ashley, just that Freddie was Joshua's adoptive brother and vice versa - which is not the case. --Karen2310 (talk) 19:51, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think there is any set criteria, but Martin did legally adopt Nick and Sarah (as Ken did with Tracy) so that info is correct. With regards to Joshua, I don't personally have any objection with Ashley being listed in the infobox in the father field there (as you say, the same is done for Ryan Connor and Alex Neeson), however I'm not sure that we can say that Josh and Freddie are "brothers" - in any context. Regards. Karen2310 (talk) 20:46, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Return Welcome back!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:22, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, guest characters can have a fair amount of detail so they go beyond "man who delivered flowers to XXX". It's the regular characters where we have to avoid putting in every step and nuance. --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:33, October 31, 2017 (UTC)